


We make a great team

by swshawnee



Series: daily vixx drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i can't help it that my requesters are perves, shameless semi porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swshawnee/pseuds/swshawnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "How about Navibin? Like N is that new student and flirts with oblivious Bean, whose boyfriend (Ravi) is very jealous~? Smut or not, u decide"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We make a great team

The first time Hongbin sees Hakyeon, he's on his way home from school with his boyfriend, unsuspecting of the pair of eyes burning into the side of his face.

"That guy keeps staring at you," Wonshik grumbles as they walk over the parking lot outside of school.

Hongbin follows his gaze over to the boy standing by the fence by the roadside. "Is that the new guy?"

Wonshik nods, picking up his pace a little. "He's staring at you." Hongbin smiles to himself.

"No, he's not," he chuckles. "You're just being paranoid."

"Sure. And you're just being gorgeous," Wonshik mutters back. "And that guy over there is just being casually good-looking and eyeing my boyfriend like he wants you to come over and sit on his face."

Hongbin looks over at the boy again. He is indeed looking their way, but that could be for a multitude of reasons. His black hair is neatly trimmed, and he's dressed in matching leather jacket and black jeans that show off his long, slim legs perfectly. In short, he's drop-dead gorgeous - but Hongbin doesn't feel the need to tell Wonshik about that. Instead, he cocks an eyebrow, facing his boyfriend again. "So you think he's good-looking, do you?"

Wonshik's lip thin into a line. "I'm just going to stop using my mouth."

"Please don't," Hongbin grins, and watched as Wonshik's ears turn red. It never fails to amuse him to see the other all worked up.

Wonshik grabs his hand and starts pulling him away. "Let's just get you home before that guy jumps you."

"Aw, babe," Hongbin coos, stumbling after the other. "Don't be jealous. You know I'm yours from the heels of my feet to the tip of my fingers." He pulls the other closer, pressing a kiss to his red ear. "Besides, I don't even know the guy's name."

Wonshik snorts. "Something tells me you will."

 

 

The first time Hongbin carries a full conversation with Hakyeon, two full weeks have passed since they first laid eyes upon each other. Hongbin insists to himself that the other hasn't crossed his mind since he first saw him, and it is a complete and total lie.

It turns out the only class the two of them take together is history, while - to Hongbin's surprise - Hakyeon shares many more with Wonshik. His boyfriend hasn't mentioned Hakyeon even once since that day two weeks ago, and Hongbin assumes Wonshik simply wants the two of them to stay as far apart as possible. That's why he feels a tinge of guilt as he has lunch with Hakyeon that day, sharing stories and interests and getting along like a house on fire. Hongbin is halfway through telling him how much he enjoys photography and playing the guitar when Hakyeon suddenly drops his chopsticks in favor of pinching himself in the arm. Hongbin stares at him with a frown as the older yelps in pain.

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry," Hakyeon says, waving a hand at him. "I thought I had fallen asleep there for a second."

Hongbin stares. "Sorry?"

"Seeing it as I'm currently having lunch with the man of my dreams," Hakyeon says, tilted smile gracing his lips. Hongbin's mind does a double take. "A basketball player, handsome, with decent brains, who's artistic AND musically gifted?" Hakyeon shakes his head in disbelief. "I must have at least an entire nation in a past life."

Hongbin's mouth feels dry, and he's not sure what else to do other than smile like his cheeks are breaking and stare down into the table, praying to whoever's listening that his face isn't too red. Okay, he thinks as Hakyeon keeps talking as if nothing happened; perhaps Wonshik wasn't TOO far off.

The tinge of guilt increases when he realizes just how much he enjoys the attention from the older boy. With that, he knows things are about to get extremely complicated.

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Wonshik realizes he can't keep thoughts of Hakyeon out of his head the way he'd want to, he's in his own living room, on a study date with Hongbin. They've been at it for a few hours, and his eyes are starting to sting, so at the moment he is scrolling through his facebook feed to clear his head. A red notification at the top of the page tells him he has a new message, and he can't stop his pulse from speeding up when he sees that it's from Hakyeon.

 

17:13

Cha Hakyeon

nice new profile photo

and above all

nice arms

 

He swallows hard, throwing a guilty look at Hongbin at the other end of the couch. Wondering what he could possibly respond to a message like that, he stares at the screen, unsure if he's relieved or terrified when he sees Hakyeon type out another message.

 

17:14

Cha Hakyeon

makes me wonder how long they could pin me against the wall, given the opportunity... ^^

 

Wonshik almost curses out loud. God, how he sometimes hates how easy it is for other people to rile him up and how much they seem to love it. FUCK beautiful people. Seriously. He gets up, dumping his phone on the table. "I'll get us something to eat," he tells Hongbin, who is also on his phone now. He doesn't look up, but merely nods in acknowledgement.

As Wonshik rounds the couch to make his way to the kitchen, he can't help but sneak a look at the phone in Hongbin's hands. He freezes on the spot at what he sees.

"Are you looking at Hakyeon's profile?" he asks, and Hongbin snaps his head back to look at him, lowering his phone immediately.

He hesitates for a moment before he responds. "Yeah. I was."

They look at each other, Hongbin with anxious eyes, Wonshik void of surprise. When neither of them seem to find anything to say, Wonshik walks towards the kitchen again, trying to leave behind the empty feeling in his chest.

"Wonshik..." Hongbin says then, stopping him in his steps again.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with me," he requests. "I feel like there's something I should tell you."

Despite the fear that yells at Wonshik not to go back, he does as he's told. He'd rather find out now than later. And when he sits down on the couch, even facing his boyfriend's gaze seems too challenging.

"What is it?" he asks when the waiting becomes too much. He understands the other's fear. Neither of them have uttered a word, but they're treading on thin ice already.

"Recently... I'm thinking a lot about Hakyeon." Wonshik nods, not surprised in the least. "I'm not sure exactly what, but... I definitely feel something for him. And I feel like if I pretend it's not true, I'm just going to make it worse." Wonshik nods again, still waiting for the final kicker. "I just want to be honest with you."

"So what do you want to do?" Wonshik asks through a dry mouth.

"I don't know," Hongbin replies with an insecure shrug. "Don't think I want to leave you for him, or anything. It's not like that." Wonshik finally dares to look back at him, sees fear of losing what they share in the other's eyes, and he feels a little safer. "It's just that... I just can't stop thinking about him."

"What kind of things do you think about?" Wonshik dares.

Hongbin immediately looks away. "It's... Are you sure you want to know?"

Wonshik takes his hand in his. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Hongbin nods. "Sometimes... I-I want to be with him, but... I want to be with you, too." Wonshik feels oddly satisfied at the pink that shades his boyfriend's cheeks all of a sudden; a welcome change in dynamics. "Sometimes I think about being with you both... at the same time."

Wonshik's eyes flutter shut at the images of him and Hakyeon sharing the younger, of spoiling him, of drowning him in kisses and touches until he's unable to form coherent sentences. "The thought riles me up so much, I can't think straight."

"Christ, Hongbin," Wonshik mumbles, covering his face with his free hand.

"I'm sorry."

"No," he interrupts, squeezing the other's hand in his. "Don't. Just..."

"Just what?" Hongbin asks, one hand underneath Wonshik's chin, tilting his face up. "Do you like it?" he asks breathlessly. "Do you like the thought of you and Hakyeon being free to do whatever you want to me?"

Within seconds, Wonshik's heated lips are on Hongbin's, and his hand is wrapped around his cock before his jeans have even come off all the way. Jealousy aside, Wonshik makes sure he can still turn Hongbin into a whimpering mess without Hakyeon's help, and he's reassured when the younger comes within minutes of Wonshik jerking him off while mumbling promises in his ear.

They are fine on their own. Fantastic, even. But Wonshik can't deny it would be fun to see Hongbin come undone under two pairs of hands rather than one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Wonshik takes matters into his own hands, he confronts Hakyeon when the other is too busy putting his books in his locker to see him approach him.

"Okay," Wonshik says, slamming the locker door shut, "it's time for you to do some explaining."

The school day is over, and most of the students have cleared out of the corridors already, but Hakyeon doesn't seem surprised in the least to see him. "Oh, Wonshik. What do you want to know?" he asks, leaning against the locker with a sweet smile on his face. "I'm an open book."

Wonshik shakes his head. "Do you flirt with everyone that breathes or are you just dead set on ruining our relationship?"

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. "Whose relationship?"

"Mine and Hongbin's, of course."

Hakyeon's mouth falls open for a moment before he finds his footing again. " _Your_ relationship? I'm not trying to ruin anything. I didn't know you two were a package deal." His hand finds Wonshik's arm, and Wonshik feels his pulse drum in his ears as he remembers the message Hakyeon sent him the other day. He imagines that slim frame pressed against the wall, those endless legs wrapped around this waist and that sexy smirk of his warped into a grimace of pleasure, and his whole body aches. "Is that a problem for you?"

Hakyeon quickly shakes his head. "Not at all. I've never been so desperate to be a part of something in my life."

Wonshik leans just a little bit closer. "Desperate?"

Hakyeon grins at him silently, hand sliding up over his shoulder and then down, lightly over his chest. Wonshik can't hold back a shiver.

"Desperate."

Looking down, Wonshik takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I love Hongbin," he says. Hakyeon's eyebrows shoot up for a moment. "And he wants you."

Hakyeon's hand fists his shirt. "He wants me? What about you?"

Wonshik exhales heavily. "I want you." Hakyeon's hand uncurls from his shirt, palm flat against Wonshik's stomach. "Do you want us?"

The hand travels lower, stopping just over the waistband of Wonshik's jeans. "I want you."

All Wonshik needs in life is to give Hongbin every little thing he wants. If he happens to end up in bed with two mind-blowingly gorgeous men in the process, then that's just a huge bonus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kissing Hakyeon is a different ride from anything Wonshik has ever experienced. It feels like the older man is about to take him on a journey he's never gone on before, and if Hongbin's broken moans at the sight is anything to go by, it looks just as amazing at it feels.

”Please,” he begs tearfully, and Hakyeon finally has mercy on him, breaking the kiss with Wonshik and turning around. He's seated on top of Hongbin's torso, the both of them naked, sweat just about to break out on Hongbin's skin. Hakyeon leans down, pressing a firm kiss to the younger's lips before his tongue paints a sinful trail down his neck, fingers coming up to scratch playfully at his sensitive nipples. Hongbin pants, hands in the other's hair as his head thrashes from side to side on the sheets.

Wonshik's fingers are buried inside of his boyfriend, fucking him slow and deep, tongue lapping at the underside of his leaking cock. He's been giving him this treatment for nearly ten minutes by now, and Hongbin's hips are quickly becoming more and more fervent in the way they meet Wonshik's teasing thrusts. Wonshik himself is still wearing his jeans, but he's not complaining; the sight before him is such a enormous fucking turn-on that he's sure he would come within three seconds if someone as much as laid their eyes on his dick. That can wait. They have all night for that.

”Please,” Hongbin repeats. ”No more teasing. I can't take it.”

Hakyeon chuckles, pulling back and sitting upright again. No, they have no plans to stop teasing him until he's begging to be properly fucked – if then. Wonshik thinks maybe he's never planning on stopping; maybe he'll just spend his life with his fingers inside the other, wrecking him from the inside out. God knows he will never tire of these desperate whimpers and stuttered pleas.

Hakyeon shuffles forward, up to Hongbin's chest. ”Be a good boy now, Binnie,” he says, and though he's turned away from Wonshik, he can practically hear that sexy fucking smirk in his voice. Wonshik removes his mouth from Hongbin's cock in favor of sitting up to watch Hakyeon sink into Hongbin's mouth with a satisfied, drawn-out groan, complete with sweet praises – your mouth feels so good, you're taking it so well – and he feels like he might pass out from the arousal coursing through him. Hongbin takes him in, face contorted in a way that tells them there's nothing he would rather be doing, muffled moans making Hakyeon jerk in pleasure when Wonshik remembers to keep moving his fingers. Any doubts or fears Wonshik might have had along the way falls away at that look of pure bliss on his boyfriend's face, and he has no regrets – him and Hakyeon make a great team.

He can't wait to hear Hongbin's broken voice cry out both of their names as he comes.

 


End file.
